Sorrows of the Moon: The Silver Millennium
by Tori7
Summary: The Silver Millennuim was a time of peace and love. When things start to crumble, will Queen Serenity be able carry her wounded kingdom alone? Will she ever find happiness again? And what is the fate of her daughter and the Earth prince Endymion? R&R.
1. Farewell

War...why did God create it? God created man...man created war. But God could prevent it if He wanted to...He can do anything! He put us here with our own minds and wills...He has no desire to control, but simply to direct.  
  
This argument raced quickly through the mind of a young Queen Serenity as she watched her husband gallop across the bridge. He was headed in the direction of what would be known as the Great Galaxy War.   
  
"Queen Serenity," Luna, the guardian of the queen, spoke softly. "Now that King Eternity has gone to fight in the war, it is time for you to find your strength. Until he returns, you will have to be brave."  
  
A single tear fell in silence down the soft, pale cheek of the queen.  
  
"Luna," she said. "I let him leave, without telling him. I was about to, but my mouth went dry and my hands got so cold."   
  
Her shoulders shook as she tried to suppress the inevitable sobs.  
  
"What didn't you tell him your highness?"  
  
Serenity let her hands fall to her sides.  
  
"I didn't tell him that we have an heir to the throne after all." With that she took hold of her stomach, and Luna's eyes widened.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I went to the doctor this morning before Eternity's farewell parade. They are very certain."  
  
"I don't understand you sometimes Serenity. Why didn't you tell him?"  
  
"I didn't want him to be distracted on the way to Sasarion. He needs to have his wits about him." she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
Queen Serenity sat gracefully on her bed. She softly stroked the silk bed sheets with her fingertips, remembering the glorious farewell love making they had done the night before.   
  
Her light blue gown fanned out across the floor. The beads that held the gown around her neck sparkled in the light of the lamp next to the bed.   
  
She removed her tiara and her two odangos. Serenity's silver hair fell in wavy locks that almost touched the floor. She carefully removed all her jewelry and placed it in an armoire that sat handsomely on a wall opposite the large canopy bed.   
  
The gown slipped easily off of Serenity's slender figure. She gazed at her naked frame in the mirror.   
  
"I guess my body will be changing soon, won't it Luna?"  
  
"I suppose so your majesty. However, if my memory serves me right, your mother's body returned to normal quickly after giving birth to your sister. God rest her soul."   
  
As she pulled her nightgown up over her shoulders, Serenity in turn did a quick sign of the cross at the mention of her younger sister who had died a year prior. The mystery of her sister's death had never been quite figured out. Serenity was certain it was an act of Nemesis, but no one knew for sure. This tragedy was one of the events that triggered the war the Moon, as well as every other kingdom, now found themselves in.  
  
The queen sighed and glanced over at her wedding photo. A half smile formed upon her soft lips. Luna hopped up on to the bed.   
  
"You could write him a letter you know." she said. "This is news that he should not hear from someone else Serenity."  
  
"It's possible he wouldn't find out."  
  
"But then if he was away longer than you carried the baby, he would come home to a child without warning. I don't think that is a good idea."  
  
"No...perhaps you're right. Well, I'll write to him in the morning. Right now I think I'd better get some sleep."  
  
"Goodnight Serenity."  
  
"Goodnight Luna."  
  
The petite, black cat walked to the door and waited as queen Serenity approached and opened it. Serenity called out,  
  
"Luna? Do you think Eternity will be all right?"  
  
Luna turned to face her queen.  
  
"The king Eternity I know is a fighter. He would not allow war to conquer him. Write that letter Serenity. Give him just one thing more to dream of at night."  
  
Serenity smiled and shut the door. Walking over to the bed, she turned off the lamp on her bedside table and laid down on the bed alone.   
  
The room was so quiet it was deafening, and the queen felt herself shift over to her husband's side of the bed, expecting to feel him next to her. Alas...just cold bed sheets. After about an hour of tossing and turning, Serenity came to the conclusion that she could not handle sleeping alone. She switched the lamp back on and walked over to the desk in the corner.  
  
Serenity pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write her letter to Eternity. She wrote:  
  
My Dearest Eternity,  
  
I write to you with great news! I am to give birth to   
  
our first child by the end of the spring! I know that this  
  
news should be told in person, but I wanted so badly  
  
for you to know. Write to me soon my love, I am already  
  
so very lonely without you.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Your Serenity  
  
...The nest morning, queen Serenity's personal handmaiden, Abigale, prepared her for a meeting with the Imperial Moon Senate. The young girl was just finished tying the queen's corset when Serenity said,  
  
"Abigale, I have a mission for you."  
  
The timid girl bowed her head and replied,  
  
"Of course your highness. What is it that you request of me?"  
  
"Go to the battle field in Sasarion and deliver this letter to the king."  
  
Serenity handed Abigale the envelope, and the maid noticed that it smelled of roses and was written in quill ink pen. A wave of uncertainty ran through Abigale's veins.   
  
"With all due respect your highness, why are you asking this of me? Why not send a messenger?"  
  
Queen Serenity stepped forward and took hold of Abigale's shoulders.  
  
"This is very important," Serenity said. "I don't trust the messenger.In times like these, anybody could be a spy for Nemesis. If the messenger turns out to be a spy or is attacked by one, it could be my death, and the destruction of the Moon Kingdom as we know it. You are the only one I trust with this mission, and the only one I'll allow to handle this letter."  
  
Abigale bowed her head respectfully.  
  
"I will do your bidding with the highest honor your highness. I will not disappoint you."  
  
"Get this letter to the king, no matter what happens. Do you understand?"  
  
Abigale nodded and, having finished assisting the queen in getting dressed, showed herself out, the letter tucked safely in her pocket.  
  
That evening Abigale left for the long journey to the battle field in Sasarion. Though scared, she knew she had to get this letter into the hands of the king.   
  
Four days after her departure, she stopped to sleep under one of the Moon's beautiful willow trees. The Earth was glowing so bright, and Abigale loved looking at it. Curiosity was starting to eat away at her will...how much longer could she have that letter in her possession without reading it?  
  
'No!' she thought. 'It is probably a private message, I will not intrude on that.'   
  
Abigale tucked the letter back into the hidden compartment of her saddle bag and, having tied her stallion to the tree under which she set up camp, fell fast asleep.  
  
The next morning, Abigale continued on her journey. By mid afternoon, she was only ten minutes outside of Sasarion.   
  
"Thank God!" she exclaimed, even if it was only her stallion that heard her. "My journey is almost over!"  
  
...A flash of light, a fire, and then darkness...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well...what do you think so far? I wrote this story under a different title a while ago, but for some reason ff.net deleted it from my account. I hope everyone is enjoying and I'll be writing more soon. You can reach me at NeoTori7688@aol.com, and please be generous with the reviews. Thanks!  
  
~*Tori*~ 


	2. Fleeting Eden

The Imperial Moon Senate was called in for an emergency meeting, which was called by the general of the army, second in command only to the king and queen. Knowing, of course, that it was something to do with the war, Serenity thought of every excuse not to go and sent her apologies, but the general insisted that is was for the good of the kingdom...by this, and the thought of her husband, she was compelled to attend.  
  
When the entire Senate was present, queen Serenity entered the room. All of the senators respectfully stood when she walked in the room and placed a closed fist over their hearts until she was seated. They in turn, the senators took their seats as well.   
  
Serenity got a good look at the massive room for the first time. She had only been in it a few times on her own since Eternity had gone to fight. He had taken in her with him to a meeting once when they were newlyweds, but she didn't pay much attention, for she was occupied with her husband's beautiful, pouty lips.   
  
But that was six years ago, back when she was only seventeen years old. Back before her sister had died and her husband had left her to fight. Things were so different now.   
  
Now she noticed the brilliant shine of the white marble floors and the stunning gold moons on the dome ceiling. The senators were sitting in rows of long desks, each wearing a uniform gray suit with red buttons. It was a great honor to be in the Imperial Moon Senate, but of course, there were some bad eggs.  
  
Some were in it for what they should be: the good of the people and the kingdom. But of course there were always the ones who were in it for the fame, the wealth, or the political power. Some even just wanted to be close to the nobility. And then there were the old war heroes like general Tinugio, who now made his way to the speaking platform.   
  
He was the model citizen of the Moon Kingdom. He was a war veteran who came out of retirement to assist in the Great Galaxy War. A good friend to the king, as well as the entire royal family, queen Serenity trusted him with her life, and so attended the meeting because she trusted him when he said it was important.   
  
When he reached the center of the platform, the room fell silent, and he said,  
  
"I come bearing tragic news from the battle field in Sasarion. We just received it this morning."  
  
Queen Serenity could feel a cold chill go through her entire body, sending shakes to her knees. He continued,  
  
"A week prior to today, our military base was discovered by Nemesis. We're not exactly sure what happened, but we believe that is was a suicide mission by a Nemesis spy impersonating a soldier."   
  
He paused and queen Serenity said clearly,  
  
"What was the damage?"  
  
"We lost many men, your highness," general Tinugio responded. "The count in total was as follows: 1053 soldiers."  
  
Queen Serenity turned her head to look at a wall not too far from the throne behind the speaking platform. She regained her composure and then, without thinking, cried out,  
  
"What of the king? Where is my husband?"  
  
She had a desperate tone in her voice.  
  
"The king is safe in another military base that he had moved to three days before this incident."  
  
Queen Serenity gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"However, we do have one civilian death."  
  
Serenity's heart leaped and she held her breath to keep from gasping aloud.   
  
'Oh God...it can't be!' her mind pleaded. 'Please don't let it be...'  
  
He continued,  
  
"A young woman was attacked just outside of Sasarion about three hours before the suicide attack on the base. She was barely alive when we found her. It appeared as if she'd been struck with a large amount of Nemesis energy, and there was evidence that she had put up quite a struggle. She was able to speak for a moment before she died. She told me to take her saddle bag from her stallion, which had been shot dead, and deliver it immediately to the king."  
  
Tears found their way to Serenity's eyes.   
  
"General," she said in a shaky voice. "What was the name of the girl you found?"  
  
"We found identification in her bad. The name was Abigale Confretyiku."  
  
To the queen, the room began to suddenly spin. The first civilian of the Moon Kingdom to die in this God damned war was Abigale...poor, sweet, young Abigale! She had barely lived at all! And she had died at Serenity's hands.   
  
The queen felt faint, but used all of her strength to put on a calm face for the Senate. The last thing her kingdom needed to see was their queen crumbling during a meeting. Luna was right...war brought death, it was a given in any war. She would need to be strong.  
  
She had forgotten all about the general until he asked her if she was all right.   
  
"Oh," she said distantly. "Yes of course, I'm fine. Please continue."  
  
"We found a hidden compartment in the saddle bag the woman was carrying. Inside was a letter from you to the king. I assumed you had sent her and took the letter to the king myself. He wrote a response and insisted that I deliver it to you immediately and in person. I ask permission to approach the throne."  
  
"Permission granted."  
  
General Tinugio climbed the small step that lead up to the throne and handed the parchment to queen Serenity. She had never felt so many feelings at once in her entire life. Words from her lover sat in her hands...the anticipation was killing her, but she knew she would have to be patient. This was important business.  
  
"Thank you. Is there any more business to discuss general?"  
  
"No more from me at this time your highness."  
  
One of the more crooked senators, who was called Toneil, spoke out of turn and shouted out with a tone of impatience,  
  
"I motion to end the meeting."  
  
Serenity scowled at him. He was very politically oriented, and pretty much just ran for office for the status of the position. Serenity nor Eternity voted for him, but because the Moon Kingdom ran under a constitutional monarchy, they could not override the decision of the people. Although Serenity was sure that he had skewed the voting somehow, she had no proof.  
  
"We can't end the meeting just yet senator Toneil," she said. "I have something to discuss."  
  
"Well then," he said with a hint of sarcasm. "I repeal my motion then. Please continue, your highness."  
  
Serenity's frown faded to a smile when she focused herself on the topic at hand.  
  
"I am going to bear a child by the end of the spring"  
  
There was a moment of quiet chatter before some of the senators who were close to the family began to cheer. Senator Toneil stood and said over the cheering,  
  
"Why are you so happy? A child is going to mean a great deal of work for the Senate! The king isn't here to betroth it, meaning it is now ::our:: responsibility!"  
  
Queen Serenity continued as if she didn't even hear him.  
  
"With my husband at war it is left up to us to find a suitable spouse for the child. I went to the doctor a few days ago, and the child is a girl, so we must find a prince immediately. I have scheduled a meeting with king Endymion of Earth. He has two sons, a four year old and a three year old. The older one is named James, and the younger is Endymion Jr."  
  
There was a bit of laughter in the room, but it died down quickly.  
  
"We will meet again with king Endymion on the 4th of August at five p.m. I motion that we stand adjourned until that date."  
  
"I second the motion." said one of the older senators.  
  
The queen then said,  
  
"All in favor?"  
  
In unison, all of the senators cried out "I"  
  
"Opposed?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"The senate stands adjourned until said date."   
  
And with that the meeting had been ended.  
  
...Serenity quickly went up to her room and was about to open the letter when a knock came at her door. She opened it to find her new handmaiden.  
  
This girl was even younger than Abigale...Serenity had guessed about fifteen years old. Abigale and the queen had grown up together...she was the same age, 23. The girl curtseyed politely and said,  
  
"Good evening your highness. I am Alice. I have been assigned to assist you from now on."  
  
The young girl walked in slowly, gawking at the sight of the royal bed chamber. She had been tanned by the Sun, obviously a hard worker. She had the richest crimson eyes Serenity had ever seen, and her dark, red hair was tucked underneath a handkerchief she had tied atop her head. There was a slight limp in her walk, but she was a lovely sight to behold. She placed towels in the bathroom and then returned to the bedroom.  
  
"Shall I help you dress for the night, majesty?"  
  
Queen Serenity rolled her eyes slightly and turned to put her hands gently on the girl's shoulders. Serenity noticed Alice jump at her touch.  
  
"Listen to me Alice," she said. "No need for all the formalities. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other. Just relax, I can be your queen and your friend."  
  
After a moment of complete disbelief, Alice smiled and said,  
  
"Never in my life have I met such a kind and compassionate ruler, Madame. I am honored to serve you."  
  
As Alice began removing her corset, Serenity sparked some conversation. She had noticed that Alice was wearing a black rose on a silver chain, which was a way for the servants who were close to Abigale to mourn. Queen Serenity decided it would be too soon to talk about their poor departed friend, but Alice spoke up about it first.  
  
"Were you close to Abby?"  
  
"I grew up with her. When I was a young child, my parents were away, and I felt so lonely. She was sent to bring in soaps for my evening bath. We got to talking, and I ended up finding the friend who would keep me company for my entire childhood. She served at my wedding, and I haven't been without her since that first day we met."  
  
"I'm her younger cousin on her mother's side. We all miss her so much!"  
  
The queen sighed.  
  
"Indeed...everyone does miss her."  
  
Before they both broke into tears, Alice said,  
  
"Forgive me for being forward your highness, but is it true that we will soon have a princess?"  
  
Serenity laughed.  
  
"News certainly travels fast, doesn't it?"  
  
"It does indeed your highness."  
  
"It's very true, and I'm very pregnant."  
  
Alice laughed and helped Serenity lace up the back of her white nightgown. Serenity led Alice to the bed and pulled out her wedding photos.   
  
"There has never been a more beautiful bride, queen Serenity."  
  
"We had such a good time. Everyone was telling me that you can't have fun at your own wedding, but I am living proof to the contrary."  
  
"Well, with such an honorable man as king Eternity, what is there that can go wrong? And as lovely as you both are, this princess will be quite the sight to behold. Why I just know that people from all over will come to see her. Oh your highness, Abby would have loved to see her. Have you thought of a name yet?"  
  
"Eternity and I always thought that we would carry on the name of the Moon and call a daughter, should we have one, Serenity II."   
  
Alice sighed.   
  
"It will surely be wonderful!"  
  
After a few moments of silence, Alice excused herself, saying she had a lot of work to do, and Serenity was left to her thoughts and the letter unopened on her desk. She opened it as quickly as she could without ripping it to shreds and read to herself,  
  
Dearest Serenity,  
  
A baby? My prayers have been answered! I cannot wait to come   
  
home to you and our child! I also have news my love. I will be   
  
coming home within the next few weeks. Nemesis has   
  
surrendered, and we will be signing a peace treaty.  
  
I know it seems strange, but you can't question reality,  
  
and after all, what is a world without just a bit of trust?   
  
They tell me that the child will be a princess, if she is   
  
even half as radiant as her mother, we will certainly have the   
  
most beautiful princess in the entire galaxy! I trust you to pick   
  
her future husband no later than next week, I leave it  
  
completely in your capable hands. I believe in you,  
  
and I cannot wait to hold you in my arms again! God   
  
bless you my darling Serenity, and our little joy!  
  
All My Love,  
  
Eternity  
  
The words made queen Serenity's heart jump for joy! She found herself staring at the words, I BELIEVE IN YOU, for what seemed like forever. Nobody had ever believed in her to do anything before Eternity. Everyone had always seen her as a klutz, and everyone always joked about the little queen who was better friends with the servants than she was with the nobility.  
  
Now she truly felt like a woman.  
  
'I can't wait for him to return to me,' she thought. ''My heart is aching for him!'  
  
...A week had passed with no word from anyone, and things were normal...until that day, when the news reached general Tinugio's ears. He put his head down and mumbled curses at God. He was given the order to inform the queen.   
  
He had a sorrowful ride to the palace, and when he reached his destination, he requested an immediate audience with queen Serenity. She met him in the office near the royal bedchamber. Tinugio noticed that her pregnancy was beginning to show a bit, only bringing a heavier weight to his already heavy heart.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. "I know that look. What has happened?"  
  
The general looked at the ground.  
  
"We've lost a great deal of men your highness."  
  
Queen Serenity once again felt that cold, gripping fear.  
  
"How many did we lose?"  
  
"The count was 600 men, 300 nurses, and 7 children."  
  
A tear trailed down the cheek of the queen.  
  
"Children? How barbaric! How did this happen?"  
  
"It was definitely a Nemesis attack. They tricked us into believing they were going to sign a peace treaty to knock us off guard, and indeed they did."  
  
"You mean there was never any treaty?" Serenity asked in a mounting panic.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. We found a grave while we were traveling, and the dirt was freshly packed, so we took a look. It had a stone which said upon it, 'Here lie the damned of the Imperial Moon Army.' We immediately dug it up, but there were no coffins of any kind. It was a mass grave with all the people thrown into it."  
  
A tear fell down Tinugio's face, causing Serenity to dig her nails into the desk. And then he spoke the words she so feared.  
  
"Among them was king Eternity."  
  
Serenity fell back in her chair and screamed. General Tinugio cried with her and let her scream and curse, he thought it was best to let her vent it all.   
  
Serenity's mind was going a million miles a second. It couldn't be...tragedy like this couldn't possibly plague her. She was a twenty-three year old widow? What about their baby? What about her? What happened to happily ever after? How could she explain the absence of her daughter's father?   
  
When she was able to speak, she said,  
  
"He was supposed to be coming home this week. How could this have happened?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Serenity."  
  
After another moment, an unfamiliar tone gripped her voice,  
  
"I want to see those sons of bitches die! ALL OF THEM!"  
  
She continued to sob. The letter her husband had written sat upon the same space in which her tears were falling. The tears met the parchment and left dramatic stains.  
  
After an hour of continuous sobbing on her desk, Tinugio helped Serenity to the bedroom. He put her down on the bed and turned her wedding picture slightly away, but she protested and made him turn it back.  
  
"If this is the only way to see his perfect face, then let me have it!"  
  
Her pleading only made him feel weaker. Tinugio summoned the new handmaiden and took her outside the bedroom before he would permit her entrance to tend the queen.  
  
"Is her majesty all right?" Alice asked with concern.  
  
"Listen here miss, what I tell you now you must tell no one. Do you swear it?"  
  
"I swear on my life, sir."  
  
"Good...for the entire galaxy will know soon enough. Are you ready? Brace yourself."  
  
Alice nodded nervously as Tinugio said,  
  
"King Eternity has died."  
  
A gasp met a slight scream as Alice's knees went weak. Her limp became even worse as she straightened herself up and walked into the bedchamber of the now widowed queen.  
  
"Is there anything that you want, Serenity?"   
  
It was the first time that Alice felt comfortable using the queen's name without any formalities. The queen gripped to Alice's arm.  
  
"Just stay the night with me. I don't want to be alone. And please summon Luna immediately."  
  
Alice did as told and then changed herself into a nightgown that the queen told her to put on. It was big on her, particularly in the area of the chest, but she didn't care. She would do whatever the queen told her to do.  
  
Luna ran into the room.   
  
"Serenity what is it?"  
  
Between sobs, Serenity said,  
  
"Come to me Luna."   
  
The cat jumped up on the bed as Serenity's tears fell against her black fur.  
  
"What's wrong, darling Serenity? What has happened?"  
  
With this the queen embraced Luna a bit tighter.  
  
"The Moon has just fallen from the sky, Luna." she said. "The world has ended!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what do you think? I NEED TO KNOW! ^_^ Feel free to e-mail me at NeoTori7688@aol.com and to give me plenty of reviews. I love hearing from you. Thank you so much!  
  
~*Tori*~ 


	3. The Longest Night

The news of king Eternity's death spread quickly throughout the castle that night. Though Alice kept her silence, some of the soldiers had been talking, the servants were all devastated, and so sparked the talking.  
  
"Dumped like an animal in some hole in the ground." one of the male stable keepers sobbed. "To think, the king of the Moon has fallen. I would love to get my hands on the bastards! Poor queen Serenity."  
  
Many wept for the unborn princess as well. The other stable keeper agreed and said,  
  
"Yes, our poor queen. Especially now, with the little princess on the way. This is a time when a woman needs her husband the most. My Paulina wouldn't have survived childbirth without me. And can you imagine growing up without a father? I can't even bear the thought of leaving my babies without me to provide for them."  
  
Those who worried for the queen started making her gifts at once. But those who could not make or buy a gift for the queen offered the most beautiful gift they had to offer: their prayers.   
  
Alice walked into the kitchen to find all of the kitchen servants had decided to spend the rest of the night and morning praying for their lost king, as well as the other soldiers. They didn't stop until it was five o' clock in the morning, when they were forced to continue their duties.  
  
General Tinugio wouldn't make the official announcement until the morning, but everyone who found out before the announcement, whether it be a servant, a noble, or a peasant in the village, all agreed that it was the longest night they had ever lived to see.   
  
Tinugio sat in an armchair next to the queen's bed. He watched her sleep. Every once in a while she would start sobbing in her sleep, and he would hold her hand until she was in a deep sleep again. At about three o' clock, Alice called Tinugio over to the door.  
  
"Sir, why don't you go and get some sleep." she said. "I will tend to her."  
  
"Miss, I'm sorry, but I must stay against your request. The king always told me if something should happen to him, I was to take care of Serenity. And now something has happened to him. Eternity would not want me to leave her."  
  
Alice nodded solemnly as she stared at the sleeping queen.   
  
"Then I shall leave you. I'll be right down the hall if you need me. Please do not hesitate to call upon me."  
  
And she closed the door...leaving them...alone.  
  
Serenity's back was facing the door as she laid sleeping on her right side. She opened her eyes as the door clicked closed.  
  
"Eternity?" she called out as she sat up and turned around.  
  
When she saw that it was general Tinugio, she fell back on to the bed, despair gripping her senses. He went to the chair next to her bed as the tears began again.  
  
"Oh Dario, I miss him so much."  
  
The use of his first name made Tinugio's heart leap within him. He pushed the feeling aside and took her hand.  
  
"I miss him also, majesty."  
  
"Please do not be so formal. You were his best man at our wedding for God's sake. You can call me Serenity." After a moment of silence, she asked in a soft voice, "Are you going to be all right Dario?"  
  
"I will Serenity. It's just going to take some getting used to. I think that is the same for all of us."  
  
"God almighty," she said, her voice getting louder. "We have a baby on the way. What am I going to do? The kingdom will expect me to be alone the rest of my life. I really don't think I can handle sleeping alone forever."  
  
"Someday happiness will find you again."  
  
"Promise me you won't leave us tonight?"  
  
"Us?"  
  
"The baby and I. We would love it if you'd stay."  
  
She took his hand and gripped it tightly. Just as she was drifting to sleep, Tinugio tried to get up, but Serenity pulled him down on to the bed.   
  
"Please don't go Eternity." she said in a groggy voice.  
  
He sighed. Dario Tinugio suddenly saw the queen in a different light. The radiance that Eternity had fallen in love with was all of the sudden overwhelmingly bright.   
  
'Eternity, my good friend,' Dario thought. 'What the hell are you up to?'  
  
Serenity pulled him, causing him to lay in bed next to her.   
  
"Promise you'll always be there to hold me?"   
  
He couldn't say no to her. And at that moment, he swore to all powers listening that he'd never let her be alone again.  
  
"I will always be with you, dearest Serenity."  
  
...When Serenity's eyes fluttered open the next morning, there was a pair of strong arms around her. She was afraid to look. Could it be that last night was all a bad dream? Could it be that her husband was lying next her?  
  
She turned her head despite the cries inside that told her not to. Her heart sank as she saw that it was Dario. At first she just put her head down, but then she looked again.   
  
His face was glowing in a new way this morning. His black hair fell delicately over the pillow. His boots were thrown to the floor, and her heart was, for just a moment, calmed.   
  
'What is this?'  
  
Serenity slid gently out of bed as morning sickness took over. She rushed to the bathroom where she regurgitated.  
  
Dario woke up missing one queen Serenity. Panic took over. Where was she? She had been through so much, what if she did something to herself? He called out,  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
She opened the bathroom door. Her odangos had been freed, and though outside the rain was pouring, she was as radiant as a brand new sunrise.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh...I'm so sorry, your majesty. I thought you..."  
  
When he didn't finish his sentence, Serenity cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I think we are both severely lacking peace of mind, Dario."  
  
"Yes majesty, I agree."  
  
She giggled, and Dario's breath suddenly ran short.   
  
"I told you not to call me that. Serenity will do just fine."  
  
It was, of course, the first smile he'd seen on her within the last twenty-four hours, but it faded fast. Serenity turned to look out the circular windows of the balcony doors. She desperately tried to push away the creeping memories of her first kiss, but to no avail.  
  
...It was raining that day too. Eternity pushed back his blonde hair, which was now soaking wet. They had been frolicking in the gardens when it began to pour. They stood under the arched entranceway to one of the dozens of covered marble terraces. Serenity leaned on the wall, and Eternity softly traced with his finger the crescent moon on her forehead. She giggled as he cupped her face in his strong hands. He pushed away a dripping piece of silver hair. Eternity then whispered in her ear,  
  
"You have managed to capture my heart. I love you, Serenity."  
  
It was then that he asked her hand in marriage. When she answered with an enthusiastic yes, he picked her up and twirled her around, lightning flashing. And he set her down, his lips pressing against hers...  
  
A crash of thunder brought Serenity back from her thoughts, as well as Tinugio's voice.  
  
"Are you all right? Would you like me to fetch you some tea?"  
  
"No thank you, Dario." she said in a weak voice.   
  
She was once again on the brink of tears.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I think I just want to be alone right now. But, I do want you to know that I appreciate your help last night."  
  
"It's my honor Serenity. And if you need help tonight, don't hesitate to call."  
  
Serenity gave him a half smile before he left the room. She then looked out the window again.   
  
The silence of the room left only the pounding rain. Serenity began to breathe heavily, the thunder shocked her every time it rang out. She gasped when a big crash came and ran forward to throw open the balcony doors.  
  
She ran out on to the balcony, and fell to her knees. She threw her head back to catch some of the rain on her overheated frame.  
  
His face flashed through her head. Her lips were hungry and there was no one to feed them. When she could take it no more, she just began to scream,  
  
"Eternity! Come home!"  
  
WOOT That's the next chapter. Come on people! Please give me some response! My e-mail address is NeoTori7688aol.com and I would love some reviews. I love feedback. It helps me to improve. Thanks!  
  
Tori 


	4. Long Live the Queen

The people within the castle spent the next week holding together the fragile pieces of their queen. It had been exactly seven days since she heard the news of her husband's death, and Serenity found herself being put into a black gown for her husband's wake.

Alice tied up the back of the silk dress, and placed a black veil on her head. Serenity wanted so badly to have her wedding veil put back on, but of course, it was an absurd thought.

Serenity had hoped the white veil would be the only one she lived to wear, but as it turned out, it was not. She closed her eyes as more memories overwhelmed her conscious mind.

Serenity's mind brought her back six years.

A tender, seventeen year old Serenity was being prepared for her wedding. It seemed everyone had cold feet except Serenity, and she wondered if every wedding was that chaotic. 

About an hour before she was supposed to be in the chapel, Serenity went out into the gardens to pray for her final moments as a single woman. She prayed for her children and that she would be the best wife in the universe.

As her prayer came to an end, she felt a kiss on her cheek. Serenity gasped in delight. Eternity was before her, in his tuxedo, holding a Moon Lilly, the signature flower of the Moon. She flashed a sly grin.

"Eternity, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride within the twenty-four hours before the ceremony."

"I know that's what they've told you," he said with a smile. "But the truth of the matter is that if you don't give a Moon bride a Moon Lilly before the ceremony, her love will fade. Of course, I was never worried. I just figured it would be better to be safe than sorry."

Serenity put her arms around his neck and said,

"You have no reason to worry my darling. 'Till death do us part and beyond, I am yours."

Eternity leaned down to kiss her, but Serenity put her hand between them.

"I know for sure this is bad luck!"

And so he left her, and within two hours time, they were joined in holy matrimony.

...Serenity smiled distantly, for she was no longer the happy bride she once was. After the two days of the wake, she would bury her husband; the love of her life. Serenity was alone all over again.  
A knock sounded at the door, awakening Serenity from her troubling thoughts. Lightly she called,

"Come in."

Serenity's dear friend Queen Celestia of Venus walked in. They shared a long embrace without a single word spoken.

"Dearest Serenity," the queen of Venus finally spoke. "How are you holding up?"

"I am holding up as best as a pregnant widow can. Every time my stomach churns I cannot tell whether it is the fatherless child within me or my emptiness."

"You shouldn't talk like that Serenity. After all, the child is innocent."

"Yes, and she has incredibly bad timing." Serenity sighed and continued, "What if I grow to resent the child? I just don't know if I can look into her eyes every day seeing Eternity in them without going completely mad."

"I know it feels that way now," Celestia said, leading her friend to sit on the bed. "But once the pain of mourning has passed, you will find that there is no greater love than the love you feel for your children. And since I too am to bear a daughter in late spring, our children will grow in love and happiness together."

With a glance that seemed a million miles away, Serenity nodded, and walked to the door.

"Do you think Eternity would like my dress, Celestia?"

The queen of Venus sighed a sigh of great sorrow and said,

"Eternity would think you beautiful, as always, Serenity."

...The procession of people through the funeral parlor seemed to go on forever. The entire kingdom waited in line to pay their respects to the king they so adored. Serenity sat in a golden throne next to the coffin.

The room had high arched ceilings, and the entire room was made of black marble. The sound of shoes clicking on the floors and the quiet sobs drove Serenity to the brink of insanity. After an hour, she could take it no longer. She summoned a guard to her side.

"I need to be alone. Shoo the people outside until I say otherwise." she said.

"Shall I tell them to go home or to wait, your highness?" the guard asked.

"Tell them to wait. I don't think I'll be too long."

"Your will shall be done, my queen."

The guards talked for a moment, and then made the announcement of Serenity's orders. The people filed silently out of the dreary parlor as quickly as they could, but even still it took twenty minutes before the queen finally received her well deserved privacy.

She walked beside her husband's open casket. The dressers had done their best to cover the wounds which had brought upon the king's death, but it was so painfully obvious what he had been through. Nevertheless, Serenity looked at him and saw the same beauty Eternity had shown when he was living and breathing.

Serenity looked at him as fondly as the day she married him. Eternity lay peacefully in his full army uniform, his metals of honor still on his jacket. Serenity held her belly where their child rested. She touched her husband's cold hand, and the stillness of him frightened her. Serenity had the sudden impulse to pull away, but reminded herself that it was just her husband's armor she touched...just the shell which once housed his soul.

"I know you are no longer in there, dearest Eternity," she said, tears falling freely down her pale cheeks. "But I know you are here with me...with us."

Serenity rubbed her stomach in gentle circles. She continued,

"I promise I'll be a good mother to your daughter. She will miss you so very much. I miss you! I love you so much Eternity!"

The queen fell into heavy sobs so powerful that her knees failed her, causing her to kneel beside her husband's casket, letting go of his limp hand.

The pregnant queen, using every bit of strength within her, brought herself to her feet, and looked at her husband's face again.

Shaking, she took hold of her husband's dead hand once more. And when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she whirled around and started screaming, her eyes tightly shut, afraid to see the reality that it wasn't her husband.

"Serenity! It's just me!"

Dario tried to overcome her screams, but to no avail. Her wailing echoed endlessly into the high parlor ceilings, and Serenity refused to open her eyes. Unsure of what to do, Dario put his arms around her as her screams turned to raging sobs.

She cried out for him,

"Eternity! My darling husband! Please come home to us!"

Serenity then felt Dario shake. He too was sobbing for the loss. She took hold of his hand.

"Dario, tell me that we're going to survive this. If you tell me, I shall believe you!"

He sobbed twice, and fell to sit beside Serenity on the cold, dark floor.

"I have to believe that we will go on. No matter what happens, I have to believe there is a me. I bid you, Serenity, please do not lose the light Eternity fell in love with."

Serenity, with a bit of help, got back of her feet once more and summoned the guard. She ordered to have the doors opened to the public again.

"I cannot stay any longer." Serenity said to the guard before he opened the large, oak doors. "Let them in, watch over his remains, and give my apologies to anyone who inquires of my location."

"It shall be done, majesty." the guard replied with a low bow.

Dario turned to see Serenity exit out a back door.

An hour went by, but Dario would not leave his friend's body unguarded until it was safely buried, and being the general of the army, it was his job to make sure the guards were doing their jobs. After a while, chatter of the queen's absence began.

He heard the gossip of a silly, inconsequential group of washwomen. He heard them say things like, "Not even here for her husband," and "Embarrassed for her..." among other crude remarks. Didn't they understand? Dario Tinugio was so angry, he had to calm himself down before he struck the women dead.

After a few moments of staring at the women, thanking the Heavens above that he had the ability to suppress his violent urges, he approached them and shouted,

"Our queen is the most noble of women in the Moon Kingdom, or any other kingdom for that matter. She loves her subjects, and she loved her husband with more heart than you could possibly fathom! How dare you gossip in this place. How dare you soil the name of your queen and the memory of your king!"

By now, Tinugio had gathered the attention of all in the parlor. The guards thought to hush him, but as they approached, the voice of their queen rang out, authoritatively commanding,

"Leave him!"

Serenity had gathered herself and come back, a fresh glow about her. She walked toward where the group of women were being berated by the general she so admired. Serenity could not recall him becoming so emotional, with the exception of the breakdown they had both earlier experienced. The group of women and all in the parlor bowed before their queen.

"General Tinugio," she said gracefully. "Why do you offend these women who come to mourn the great king Eternity?"

"I ask forgiveness for my shouting, queen Serenity. But these women offended ::me:: so greatly that I could no longer control myself."

The guards were telling the people to continue the precession, but none did. Instead they stood and watched the unfolding events. A group of senators made their way over to listen from behind the three large guards that stood about the queen.

"What have these women done to offend you so?"

"They spoke horribly of you, my queen. I became irate at their careless gossip."

Before Serentiy could say another word, two senator made their way alongside the queen and shouted in outrage,

"How dare they!"

"Punish them for what they've said, majesty."

The women looked fearful, but Serenity's eyes softened.

"I shall do nothing of the sort. What they think of me is their opinion, and no one should have the right to take it from them or punish them for it. When people can no longer voice what they feel, we shall be a sorry country indeed."

The women looked at each other in shock. One of the younger ones asked,

"May we ask your forgiveness, your highness?"

She replied,

"You already have it."

Dario smiled, and shouted,

"All hail the wise and merciful queen Serenity! Long live the queen!"

The citizens of the Moon joyously repeated wishes of the queen's long and happy life. Everyone left the funeral parlor that day hopeful for the future.

That's it for now. What do you think? E-mails and reviews are appreciated. Thanks!

Tori 


End file.
